


The Storm Before The Calm

by tequilatuesdays



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tequilatuesdays/pseuds/tequilatuesdays
Summary: A storm, two men and a hundred tears shed.





	The Storm Before The Calm

The air was thick with humidity, angry thunder was roaring in the distance, black clouds hung heavy and marred the beautiful dark blue sunset sky.  
  
  
Their bodies clung to each other tenaciously, sticky with sweat and cum and the fear of imminent heartbreak.  
  
  
The birds had stopped chirping a while ago. The only sounds they heard were the downpour of rain that had started a few minutes ago and the occasional sob that escaped Elio's throat.  
Oliver pulled him closer towards his chest, feeling tears rolling down his skin.  
He ran his fingers through Elio's soft, brown curls and let his hand come to a rest at the nape of his neck, pressing his lips to his forehead.  
Another sob. Elio's whole body seemed to be charged with tension, his arms awkwardly trapped between his chest and Oliver's.  
  
  
A bolt of lightning illuminated the dim room, instantly followed by the loud crack of thunder shocking them both from their apathy.  
The storm was on top of them now, lay heavy over their heads, deafening.  
  
  
Oliver looked at Elio's face. Nose red, eyes puffy, his pink lips worried swollen. He was so beautiful. So beautiful and so... broken.  
He suddenly found himself confronted with the harsh reality of his summer in Italy coming to an end. It started to fully sink in that he was about to lose the one person his heart had felt capable of... loving forever.  
  
He swallowed. Panic arose in him. Panic and fear. The sensation of his chest tightening and his breath catching in his throat overwhelmed him.  
How was he supposed to just let him go? How was he supposed to say goodbye to Elio, his Elio, his world, his soul?  
He pressed another kiss to Elio's forehead, then softly brushed his lips across his eyelids, his cheeks, his mouth.  
  
  
He was so thankful for this mouth, these bright, inquisitive green eyes. He was thankful for Elio's hands, his fingers that he found himself staring at many times while he was playing the piano, wondering what they would feel like wrapped around his cock.  
He was thankful for his feet that touched his so sneakily under the table. He was surprised at how quickly that feeling of Elio's toes caressing the bridge of his foot went straight to his groin. He was thankful for Elio's whole body. The body he found solace in for so many nights, the body that wrapped itself so neatly around his own.  
The body that was also his.  
He was thankful for the way he made him lose himself in that body. How he could be himself with that body. And just himself.  
  
Just be Oliver. With Elio. In Elio.  
He was thankful that he had gotten to feel the way he felt about him because he never thought he would have this. He never thought he could let himself be himself with another man. But it was so easy with Elio.  
  
Elio, Elio, Elio.  
  
  
Another roll of thunder interrupted his thoughts.  
  
  
There was no tension in Elio's body now. He had fallen asleep, his breath steady against Oliver's chest.  
He looked so peaceful asleep. Oliver smiled, forlorn.  
He intended to let go of him calmly. With gratitude. And with the understanding that sometimes in life we only have a short amount of time with a certain person and even though we might fall hard and fall wholly, we have to let that be enough.  
He intended to get on that train and not look back and not feel beyond heartbroken leaving Elio to stand there at the station, waiting for him to disappear out of sight, wondering whether he'd be standing there, crying, or if he had turned on his heels and left straight away.  
  
  
The thunder was in the far distance now. The rain had changed from the angry downpour into a light drizzle.  
  
He could hear Elio breathing, hear his own heart beating in his throat as he tried to swallow the tears that had built in the corner of his eyes. He tried to blink them away but there was nothing he could do to stop them from falling onto his pillow.  
So he let himself fall apart.  
Let himself cry and hold sleeping Elio tight in his arms. For it would probably be the last time he could feel him this close to his body, just naked skin on naked skin. His hand stroking his back, how wonderful it felt when his fingers dug into the muscles of Elio's upper arm. He breathed in his smell, the intoxicating scent of youth and seduction flooding his senses. 

“I will remember everything...” he whispered.


End file.
